federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Annalise Savoi
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Annalise Savoi (Mirror) Introduction Annalise Savoi (played by Amy Olmsted) is currently the next in line to be First Daughter of the Third House on Betazed. Known primarily for mental prowess, she has a sharp intellect, and very fine-tuned psionic abilities. Her telepathy abilities rank in the upper levels for her age level and she has worked to develop her empathc strengths as well. once the Chief Counsellor on Deep Space Nine, Annalise died in September 2384 when the Klingons attacked DS9 due to the Federations involvement in keeping Praetor Khoal Pardek alive. Family Information Immediate Family Born March 28, 2354, Annalise is the first child between Arsinoe Savoi (2325) and Carill Savoi (2320). She came into the world early for a Betazoid child when her went into premature labor, delivering in the first weeks of her eighth month. Partof the auspicious third house, her younger sister, Margianne Savoi (2356) are the typical Betazoids. Margianne being born on time started a contest between the sisters with Margianne consistently in the lead. Her maternal grandmother is Eriya Savoi. * Annalise is allergic to Swix – tending to break out in an embarrassing rash whenever she makes skin contact. Personal Life Sebastien Corrix It was in the aftermath of Kitaan Dhow's disappearance into the Mirror Universe that Annalise becamse familiar with Sebastien. As Station counselor, Miss Savoi stepped into the gap to help support the Lieutenant's wife in whatever manner she could; more than once she took note of Mr. Corrix's proximity to the woman and it only took a bit of investigation before she understood the why. Her respect grew, and a sort of friendship was developed. While there were other Betazoid men on the station, Tien was different - so unfamiliar with not only his abilities, but with the nature of his species as a whole. His adoration for Eva, though - and, through her, his 'little sister' Elli - gave a very favorable view of the young man's compassion. As the months passed, Lise found herself seeking out different opportunities to interact with Tien. A 'causal' meeting in his shop, an invitation to coffee on the Promenade - she moved carefully at first. For his part, Tien couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed that a classy older woman would have any interest in him. In time, though, he began reciprocating the advances and the pair met on even ground. It was from that point the relationship truly began to develop. It was shortly before the Olympic Games of 2383 - hosted on Betazed - that Lise made the decision to bring the relationship to a more 'official' level. In light of the Head Daughter calling her to Betazed to begin preparations for assuming her mother's place in society, the young Betazoid announced that she would be bringing one Sebastien Corrix along with her - as her prospective consort. Her mother did not take the news well at all, especially when it was shown through genetic research that Tien's closest living relatives were only middle-class at best - not even associated to the lowest of houses! However, her ideas did not align with the more progressive-minded Council, and in light of both Lise and Tien's presentation the consortship was accepted. The decision was made that Annalise would finish up her final year of duty on DS9 before retiring to Betazed to take up her duties there, at which time she and Tien were wed on August 18, 2384. Education In Annalise’s 12th year and Margianne’s 10th, their father, Carill, was accepted into the joint psi-research project hosted by the Vulcan Science Academy. He packed up his family and headed off, settling wife and daughters in the desert-like habitat for the next four years. Despite the harsh environs, Annalise thrived – separate from the constant pressure of matching up to her peers. On Vulcan her single-minded determination was lauded, and her scores in school supported this fact. Over the next few years she changed; the sharp, competitive edge fell away to reveal the genuine determination underneath. Annalise graduated near the top of her class, receiving her diploma before telling her parents of her intentions. There were the expected outbursts, pleas for her to remain on Vulcan and take her place in the VSA, but in the end Annalise knew her mind was set. Starfleet Academy Joining in 2372, she was in Academy prep when the Dominion War broke up. Wishing to have more of a purpose in the quadrant, she soon entered into the Academy a year later with a course laid out for psychology. Annalise graduated in 2376. Physically, Annalise struggled - though fit for her size, she lacks the levels of endurance others possess. Military Service Annalise served her first years aboard the USS Pierpont - an elegant Galaxy-class vessel - as Assistant Chief of Counesling. Her superiors were so impressed with her character and discipline that she quickly achieved the rank of LTJG. However, with great power comes great responsibility. She was recommended for promotion to a Department Head position and transferred to the USS Capella. It was here she met up again with a man from her past in Academy, and was thrust face to face with her greatest fear - closed spaces. In particular, EVA suits. Annalise kept these fears to herself and, as a result, her panic on an away mission resulted in near disaster for the team. When the ship returned to Earth and Annalise was debriefed, she accepted the "suggestion" that she voluntarily step down from service rather than face an official reprimand on her record. Thankfully, she did not remain a civilian for long. While it was determined that Annalise's claustrophobia would not be well-suited to the closed confines of space service, she was still a talented counselor and - for that purpose - was offered a position within the halls of Starfleet Headquarters itself. In time, Annalise began proving herself again – her efforts gained attention and she was given the position as head counselor on DS9. It was there she rejoined her sister, Margianne, and came to know the man who would one day become her consort – Sebastien Corrix. Annalise expects herself to be called to fulfill her duties as 1st Daughter of the 3rd house of Betazed. Until that time, she intends to fulfill her counseling duties to their utmost. Years as Ensign: 2376 - 2378 Lt. JG: 2378 - 2379 Ensign: 2379 - 2382 Lieutenant: 2382 - Current Reprimands Demotion (2379) - One great phobia Annalise holds is claustrophobia. It was this that resulted in her loss of commission after the USS Capella Fiasco. Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Tara's Characters Category:Social Science Category:Starfleet Category:Deceased